staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Maja 2001
TVP 1 6.15 Proszę o odpowiedź 6.30 Za czy przeciw 7.20 Brzydkie kaczątko: Super prosiak - senal anim. prod. hiszpańskiej 7.45 Teleranek 8.15 Siódme niebo: Kilka słow prawdy - serial prod. USA 9.05 Co Pani na to? - program publicystyczny 9.45 Quo vadis? (3/6) - serial prod. włosko-francusko-angielskiej 10.45 Lista przebojow 11.10 Od A do Zdrowia 11.40 Magaryn motoryzacyjny "MOC" 12.00 Regina coeli 12.10 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Otwarte drzwi - magaryn katolicki 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzien 13.45 Czarodziejki (8) - ser. prod. USA 14.30 Premiery Opole 2001 14.40 Studio sport: Lech Basket Liga 16.35 Szept prowincjonalny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - quiz 18.05 Lokatorzy: Kleptomanka - serial TVP 18.35 Śmiechu warte 19.00 Wieczorynka: Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - serial 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.54 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Szkoła biznesu - komedia prod. USA 22.00 Czirllderki - telenowela dok. 22.30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 23.15 Pegaz 23.45 Sportowa niedziela 0.10 Niezapomniane role: Zagubieni w Yonkers - film obyczajowy prod. USA 2.00 Hawana u schyłku XX wieku - film dok. prod. francuskiej 2.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.05 Film dla niesłyszących: Kocham Lucy (9, 10/50) - serial prod. USA 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (55) - senal prod. USA 9.25 Niezwykła 7 10.00 Kręciola 10.30 Dzikie wyspy (3/3): Obcy w raju - film dok. prod. ang. 11.30 Podroże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 12.00 Najemnik - film fab. prod. USA 13.45 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojow 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (325) - telenowela TVP 15.35 Szansa na sukces 16.35 Na dobre i na złe (66) - serial 17.35 7 dni swiat 18.00 Program lokalny 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwojkomania 19.00 Swięta wojna - serial prod. TVP 19.30 Studio sport: Kolarski Wyscig Pokoju - kronika 20.00 Indeks z piosenkami czyli Gala piosenki studenckiej (1) 20.50 Dwojkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport-telegram 21.28 Prognoza pogody 21.35 Życie do poprawki (20): Zawsze razem - ser. prod. kanadyjskiej 22.30 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Małżowina, 23.35 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial prod. USA 1.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 WOT 7.00 Bajki Hektora - film fabularno-animowany prod. amer-kan. 7.30 Strażnicy prawdy - serial animowany prod. USA 8.00 Moda i okolice (powt) 8.20 Saga rodów (powt.) 8.40 Na zdrowie (powt.) 9.00 Wierzę, Wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 9.25 Ksiązki z gornej połki - magazyn czytelniczy 9.30 Kostek 10.00 Budujemy mosty - teletumlej 10.30 Robln Hood - film przygodowy prod. amerykansklej 11.20 Książki z górnej półki - magazyn czytelniczy 11.30 Tu i tam - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 12.40 Auto kurier (powt.) 13.00 Msza Święta 14.00 Z archiwum kuriera (powt.) 14.10 Wiarus - magazyn kombatantów warszawskich 14.30 Historia ziemi - serial dokumentalny 15.25 Gościniec - magazyn 16.00 Transmisja z Wyścigu Pokoju 16.55 Halo krzyżowka - teleturniej 17.15 Uśmiechnij się - kKabaret 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.10 Kościół i Świat 18.30 Echa reglonów 19.00 Sport 21.00 Kościół i Świat (powt.) 21.10 Mikser - magazyn reporterów WOT 21.30 Wiadomosci kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 Powiedz to głośno - talkshow 22.40 Kino mocne: Więzy - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej 0.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Polo Live (269) - magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Twoj lekarz 7.20 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Tom I Jerry (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Klub Stasia i Nel 9.00 Hugo - program dla najmłodszych 9.30 Power Rangers (293) - serial dla młodzieży 9.55 Disco Relax 10.55 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (89) - amerykański serial komediowy 11.20 Dusza człowiek (12) - amerykański serial komediowy (Tylko z nadajników naziemnych lub dekoderów Polsatu) 11.50 Amatorzy sportu - film prod. USA 13.40 Podwójna akcja (9) - serial prod. USA 14.25 Zakręcony (7) - serial prod. USA 14.55 Dwa światy 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Prognoza pogody 15.50 Idź na całość 16.50 Rycerz nocy (23) - serial prod. USA 17.40 Dwa światy 18.40 Informacje 19.05 Życiowa szansa 20.00 Szalony zięć - film prod. amerykańskiej (Tylko z nadajników naziemnych lub dekoderów Polsatu) 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 21.50 Na każdy temat - talk show 22.50 Roswell: w kręgu tajemnic (1) - serial science fiction prod. amerykańskiej 23.45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów (Tylko z nadajników naziemnych lub dekoderów Polsatu) 0.50 FIFA TV 1.20 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Trzy małe duszki (28/50) - serial animowany dla najmłodszych 8.25 Oliver Twist (36/52) - serial animowany dla najmłodszych 8.45 Przygody Syrenki (9/26) - serial animowany dla najmłodszych 9.10 Rodzina dla Jaego - film rodzinny, USA 12.30 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Łowcy skarbów (22/22) - serial przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 14.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn 15.25 Pogromcy duchów II - komedia science-fiction prod. amerykańskiej 17.30 Ale Plama - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Big Brother - Naj... 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport. pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy.. teleturniej 20.25 Big Brother - Ring 21.40 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.10 Superwizjer 22.40 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.10 Noktowizjer 23.40 Prezydencki poker (34/44) - serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 0.30 Big Brother - Naj... 1.20 Stek klamstw - film obyczajowy, USA 3.15 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 06.20 Droga do Avonlea (47) - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 07.20 Melduję posłusznie - komedia, Czechosłowacja 09.10 Droga do Avonlea (48) 10.10 Ernest jedzie do Afryki - komedia, USA reż. John R. Cherry 12.00 Champions of Magic (2) - film dokumentalny 13.00 Wszystko za hit (10) - serial komediowy, USA 13.30 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 13.55 Niezwykły przyjaciel - film przygodowy, USA 15.50 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozrywkowy 16.20 Supergol - magazyn piłkarski 16.50 Różowa Pantera (16) 17.15 Pomoc domowa (7) - serial komediowy USA, reż. Randy Bennet 17:45 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 18:05 Piątka nieustraszonych (18) - serial SF, USA 19:00 Czasem lepiej być kobietą (3) - serial komediowy, Niemcy 20:00 Z archiwum X (85) - se- rial sensacyjny, USA 20:55 Drogówka - magazyn po- licyjny 21:25 Dwa światy - reality show 21:50 Baza Pensacola 3 (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22:45 Bracia komicy - komedia, Hongkong, reż. Sammo Hung Kam-Bo 00:45 Super VIP - pr. muzyczny 01:15 Strefa P - mag. muzyczny 02:05 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 07.00 Teledyski 08.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki - filmy animowane 10.20 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata - film przyrodniczy 11.20 SeaQuest (39) - serial fantastyczny, USA 12.15 Więzy krwi - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Michael Dinner, wyk. Peter Strauss, Rachel Ticotin 13.55 Słoneczny patrol (4) - serial przygodowy, USA 14.50 Pete i Tillie - film obyczajowy, USA reż. Martin Ritt 16.35 Romans z Connie - film dokumentalny 17.35 Cobra - oddział specjalny (19) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 18.30 Śmiej się razem z nami - program rozrywkowy 19:00 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 20:00 Pierwszy stopień - thriller, Kanada 21:50 Przyjaźń na śmierć i ży- cie - horror, USA 23:30 Dzika krew - film erotycz- ny, USA, reż. Mark Ma- nos 01:05 Cobra - oddział specjal- ny (19) - serial kryminal- ny, Niemcy 01:55 W akcji - magazyn sensa- cji 02:40 Przyjaźń na śmierć i ży- cie - horror, USA, reż. Wes Craven 04:10 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 44 - Zdrowie na sprzedaż; 1999 serial prod. polskiej; powt. 07:05 Słowo na niedzielę 07:10 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Ostatnia misja; reportaż Leszka Platty; powt. 07:40 Tchnienie gór; reportaż 08:10 Fraglesy; odc. 21 - Nowa wyrocznia; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 08:35 Niedzielne muzykowanie; IV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Wokalny im.St.Moniuszki; Koncert Laureatów 09:35 Złotopolscy; odc. 278 - Donos; serial prod. polskiej; powt. 10:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 279 - Zabłąkani; serial prod. polskiej; powt. 10:30 Piętro wyżej; 1937 komedia prod. polskiej (85') /cz.-biały/; reż: Leon Trystan; wyk: Eugeniusz Bodo, Józef Orwid, Helena Grossówna, Ludwik Sempoliński 12:00 Regina coeli 12:10 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Otwarte drzwi; magazyn katolicki 13:00 Transmisja Niedzielnej Mszy Świętej; z kościoła p. w. św. Alberta Chmielowskiego w Łodzi 14:05 Teatr dla Dzieci; Gdyby; 1994 autor - Joanna Kulmowa; reż: Piotr Starzak; wyk: Anna Chodakowska, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Bartosz Obuchowicz 14:30 Wszystko gra; program dla dzieci 14:45 Spotkanie z Balladą; Kolejarskie Spotkanie z Balladą; program rozrywkowy 15:35 Pochwalony bądź Panie mój; (Żywot bł. Jana z Dukli) film dokumentalny Ireny Wollen 16:25 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Noce i dnie; odc. 2 - Piotruś i Teresa; 1977 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Antczak 18:15 Marzenia Marcina Dańca; cz. 5; program rozrywkowy; wyk: Hann Banaszak, Beata Kozidrak, Jacek Chmielnik, Wojciech Słupiński, Urszula Grabowska, Tadeusz Krok 19:15 Dobranocka; Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka; odc. 36 - Świat do góry nogami; serial anim. prod.francuskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:53 Sport 20:00 Festiwal Muzyczny Łańcut 2001; Pieśni Henryka Mikołaja Góreckiego 21:00 Bohaterowie Filmowej Wyobraźni; Jak to się robi; 1974 komedia prod. polskiej (78'); reż: Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk: Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Jan Himilsbach, Iga Cembrzyńska, Emilia Krakowska, Halina Kowalska 22:15 Laureaci Nowej Tradycji; - zespół "Buki" 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 22:55 Metro x 1000; koncert z okazji tysięcznego przedstawienia musicalu "Metro"; wyk: Janusz Józefowicz, Edyta Górniak, Robert Janowski, Olaf Lubaszenko, Katarzyna Groniec, Katarzyna Skrzynecka 23:55 Cicha przystań; film dokumentalny Mariusza Malca 00:20 Sportowa niedziela 00:40 Przyjaciele; program z udziałem niepełnosprawnych 01:15 Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka; odc. 36 - Świat do góry nogami; serial anim. prod.francuskiej; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Bohaterowie Filmowej Wyobraźni; Jak to się robi; 1974 komedia prod. polskiej (78'); reż: Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk: Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Jan Himilsbach, Iga Cembrzyńska, Emilia Krakowska, Halina Kowalska; powt. 03:20 Metro x 1000; koncert z okazji tysięcznego przedstawienia musicalu "Metro"; wyk: Janusz Józefowicz, Edyta Górniak, Robert Janowski, Olaf Lubaszenko, Katarzyna Groniec, Katarzyna Skrzynecka; powt. 04:30 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak Owerni; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7:00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny 8:00 Teletubbies 2 8:25 Dzikie krainy - film dok. 8:50 Nieczysta gra - komedia krym. USA 1978 10:45 Zakochany George Lucas DESER 10:55 Podwójne śledztwo - thriller USA 1990 12:30 Szeroki horyzont 13:25 Aktualności filmowe 14:00 łapu-capu Extra 14:30 Gwiezdne wojny V: Imperium kontrataku- je - film s.f. USA 1980 16:40 Wstęp do meczu 17:00 Liga polska Piłka nożna 19:00 Cybernet 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Pinky i Mózg 20:00 Spin City 20:25 łapu-capu 20:35 Cannes 2001 21:05 Gazeta 21:50 Sport+ 0:20 Trixie - komedia sensac. USA 2000 2:15 Nick Fury - agent tarczy - film akcji USA 1998 3:45 Klaun DESER 3:55 Orkan na Jamajce - ang. film obycz. 1965 5:35 Sekret - pol. film psych. 1973 HBO 06.30 Braciszek świnka - film familijny USA, 1999 (88 min) Reż. Erik Fleming, wyk.: Scarlett Johansen, Judge Reinhold 08.10 Gadaniec: Plan filmowy - program rozrywkowy 09:40 Podróże pana Kleksa - pol. film familijny, 1986 (153 min) Reż. Krzysztof Gradowski, wyk.: Piotr Fronczewski, Leon Niemczyk 12.20 Pilot - dramat USA, 1996 (92 min) Reż. Alan Metzger, wyk.: Jack Wagner, Shelley Hack 14.00 Brzuch Sylwii - komedia niem., 1999 (91 min) Reż. Hugo Egon Balder, wyk.: Joahim Kemmer, Alana Bock 15.40 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 16.10 Piraci z równiny - film familijny USA, 1999 (89 min) Reż. John Cherry, wyk.: Tim Curry, Seth Adkins 17.50 Rozstać się z duchem - komedia USA, 1998 (86 min) Reż. Tim Hill, wyk.: David Eisenstein, Corine Lorain 19.25 Braciszek świnka - film familijny USA, 1999 (88 min) Reż. Erik Fleming, wyk.: Scarlett Johansen, Judge Reinhold 21.00 Szymon mag - węg.-fr. film s.f., 1999 (115 min) Reż. Ben Hopkins, wyk.: Embeth Davitz, Rutger Hauer 23.00 Trzynasty wojownik - film akcji USA, 1999 (98 min) Reż. John McTiernan, wyk.: Antonio Banderas, Omar Sharif 00:45 Wróg publiczny - thriller USA, 1998 (126 min) Reż. Tony Scott, wyk: Will Smith, Gene Hackman 02:55 Noriega: Wybraniec bozy - film biograf. USA, 2000 (110 min) Reż. Roger Spottiswoode, wyk.: Bob Hoskins, Jeffrey Demunn 04:50 Rozstać się z duchem - komedia USA, 1998 (86 min) Reż. Tim Hill, wyk.: David Eisenstein, Corine Lorain TV Puls 06.45 Dzielna mysz - serial anim. 07.55 Ostatnie dni - komedia USA, 1990 (93 min) 09.25 Dwaj z Teksasu - western USA, 1955 (122 min) Wyk. Clark Gable, Jane Russell 11.30 Kościół żywy - komentarze 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.20 Widzialne i niewidzialne - magazyn zjawisk niezwykłych 12.50 Archiwum XX wieku - magazyn hist. 13.15 Buster Keaton, artysta niepowtarzalny - ang. film dok. 14.05 Dotyk anioła (46) - serial obycz. USA 15.00 Covington Cross (7) - ang. serial kostium. 15.55 Arsene Lupin (7) - fr. serial sensac. 16.50 Walc torreadorów - ang. komedia obycz., 1962 (100 min) Reż. John Guillermin, wyk.: Peter Sellers, Dany Robin, Margaret Leighton 18.30 Kapelus z pana Anatola - pol. komedia obycz., 1957 (89 min) Reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk.: Tadeusz Fijewski, Helena Makowska, Aleksander Dzwonkowski 20.00 Wspaniali bracia Baker - film obycz. USA, 1990 (114 min) Reż. Steven Kloves, wyk.: Jeff Bridges, Michelle Pfeiffer, Beau Bridges 22.00 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 22.30 Piątka u Semki - program publ. 23.00 Buster Keaton, artysta niepowtarzalny - ang. film dok. 00.00 Arsene Lupin (7) - fr. serial sensac. 01.00 Wspaniali bracia Baker - film obycz. USA, 1990 (114 min) 03.00 Kościół żywy - komentarze 03.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 7.00 Christina Aguilera - film dok.-koncertowy, 8.15 B. B. King, 9.00 Prodigy, 9.45 TV market, 10.00 Słynne marki samochodów - serial dok., 11.00 Panorama Australii - serial dok., 11.30 Łowca duchów - serial dok., 12.00 Praktyczny przewodnik po Europie - serial dok., 12.30 Królewskie rody świata - serial dok., 13.00 Wojny XX wieku - serial dok., 13.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki, 14.00 Bill Evans - koncert, 15.00 Aficionado: Lenny Kravitz - program muz., 15.30 Informacje, 15.50 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia, 16.25 Biznestydzień, 16.45 Ludzie się liczą - serial dok., 17.15 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej, 17.45 Dziennik, 18.00 Aficionado: Garbage - progr. muz., 18.40 Informacje, 19.00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia, 19.30 Aficionado: Madredeus - progr. muz., 20.00 Słynne marki samochodów - serial dok., 21.00 Na każdy temat, 22.00 Lwów moje miasto - film dok., 23.00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia, 23.30 Europejski przegląd erotyczny - serial dok., 0.00 Pożegnanie. Polonia 1 6.50 Bajka dla dzieci, 7.50 Top shop, 12.00 Autosalon - mag. motoryzacyjny, 12.30 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci, 12.55 Program astrologiczny, 13.00 Projekt UFO - film fab., 13.55 Top shop, 18.20 Program astrologiczny, 18.25 Koszykówka, 20.00 Wiatr wojny - wł. film sensac., 22.15 Program astrologiczny, 22.20 Miasto nocą - film dok., 23.00 Top shop, 0.20 Playboy. Hallmark Channel 6.00 David Copperfield (2) - dramat, 1999, 8.00 Osaczona - thriller USA, 1995, 10.00 Arytmetyka diabła - dramat USA, 1999, 12.00 Książę i żebrak - film przyg., 2000, 14.00 Kulisy morderstwa - thriller USA, 1982, 16.00 Najważniejszy egzamin - film obycz. USA, 1999, 18.00 Bodyguards - ang. serial krym., 20.00 Ostatni brzeg (1) - austral.-amer. film s.f., 2000, 22.00 Trop - dramat USA, 2000, 0.00 Sprawiedliwość w Fortitude Bay - dramat kanad., 1994, 2.00 Portret zabójcy - thriller USA, 1991, 4.00 Trop - dramat USA, 2000. Romantica 6.00 Cała ty (98-102), 11.00 Słoneczniki dla Lucii (7-11), 16.00 Cała ty (98-102), 21.00 Słoneczniki dla Lucii (7-11). TCM 20.00 Wielki sen - kryminał USA, 1946 22.00 Deszczowa piosenka - musical USA, 1952 23.50 Conagher - western USA, 1991 National Geographic Channel 8.00 Opowieść o wielorybach, 9.00 Tajemnice moa, 10.00 Bracia wilki, 11.00 Kongo w Nowym Jorku, 12.00 Szakal złocisty, 13.00 Morskie wilki, 14.00 Opowieść o wielorybach, 15.00 Tajemnice moa, 16.00 Bracia wilki, 17.00 Kongo w Nowym Jorku, 18.00 Szakal złocisty, 19.00 Klub walecznych: Taekwondo - duch Korei, 20.00 Klub walecznych: Urodzeni wojownicy, 21.00 Klub walecznych: Kendo - sztuka walki, 22.00 Niedzielna premiera: Nauka i my, 23.00 Seksuologia: Pula genów, 0.00 Brazylijskie plemię Canela, 1.00 Klub walecznych: Urodzeni wojownicy. Discovery Channel 9:00 Transplantacja, 9.55 Instynkt: Konieczność jedzenia, 10.50 Wysypisko: Rakiety, 11.45 Katastrofy budowlane: Pod naciskiem, 12.40 Trzecia wojna światowa, 14.25 Wszystko o... : Ludzkie ciało, 15.15 Nasze ciało, 16.10 Superkonstrukcje: Eurotunel, 17.05 Podróże do krańców ziemi: W poszukiwaniu Jazona i Argonautów, 18.00 Wyczarowane z drewna: Szopa ogrodowa, 18.30 Święto smakoszy - przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem, 19.00 Łowca krokodyli: Operacja „Na pomoc Bunya", 20.00 Stulecie zwykłych ludzi: 1954 - żyć dłużej, 21.00 Pod bandażami: Tajemniczy świat mumii, 0.00 Detektywi sądowi: Świadkowie tragedii, 1.00 Planeta oceanów: Fale i pływy, 2.00 Nowe odkrycia: Planeta zmian. Eurosport 8.30 Superbike: MŚ, Monza, 9.30 Superbike: MŚ, Monza (na żywo), 10.00 Supersport: MŚ, Monza (na żywo), 10.30 Formuła 3000; MŚ, Spieberg, 11.45 Superbike: MŚ, Monza (na żywo), 13.00 Supersport: MŚ, Monza (na żywo), 14.00 Motocross: MŚ, Teutschental, 15.00 Super Racing Weekend, 18.00 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Tour de Romandie, 19.00 Tenis: Turniej WTA, Berlin, 20.15 Superbike: MS, Monza, 21.15 American News, 21.30 NASCAR: Zawody z cyklu Winston Cup Series w Richmond, 23.00 Eurosportnews report, 23.15 Magazyn, 23.45 Super Racing Weekend, 1.00 American News, 1.15 Eurosportnews report. Wizja Sport 12.00 Piłka nożna: Finał Pucharu Anglii, 14.00 Liga NBA, 16.00 Żużel: Ekstraliga (na żywo), 18.30 Piłka nożna, 20.30 NBA Jam - mag. ligi NBA, 21.00 Liga NHL, 23.30 Igrzyska Sportów Ekstremalnych. Ale kino! 8:00 Liczę na wasze grze- chy - komedia prod. pol- skiej 9:25 Dokument: Kino europejskie 10:25 Zło- śnica - film obyczajowy 12:00 Eddie - komedia prod. USA 13:40 Amerykańska ruletka - thriller prod. USA 15:10 Film krótkometrażowy: Ta jedna chwila 15:20 Yentl - film muzyczny 17:35 Nie- znajoma z Sant-Souci - film obyczajowy 19:30 Doku- ment: Mel Gibson 20:00 Ale Hit! Hotel new Hampshier - film obyczajowy 21:45 Film krótkometrażowy: Wymówie- nie 22:00 Rok pod znakiem karabinu - thriller prod. USA 23:50 Bagdad Cafe - kome- dia 1:20 Film krótkometra- żowy: śpiew syreny 1:40 Za- kończenie programu E! Entertainment 06.00 Portrety gwiazd: Gary Sinise (Celebrity Profile: Gary Sinise) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 07.00 Za kulisami: Anne Frank (Behind the Scenes: Anne Frank) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 07.30 Wkrótce premiera: Say it Isn't So (Coming Attractions: Say It Isn't So) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 08.00 Zbliżenia: Javier Bardem (Extreme Close-Up: Javier Bardem) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 08.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Vivian Vance (Mysteries and Scandals: Vivien Vance) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 09.00 Wkrótce premiera: Dziennik Bridget Jones (Coming Attractions: Bridget Jones's Diary) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 09.30 Domy sławnych ludzi (Celebrity Homes) - reportaż (60 min.) 10.30 Za kulisami: Wonder Boys (Behind the Scenes: Wonder Boys) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 11.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Ostatnie dni Jackie O. (True Hollywood Story: The Last Days of Jackie O.) (Część 1) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 12.00 Portrety gwiazd: Gary Sinise (Celebrity Profile: Gary Sinise) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 13.00 Za kulisami: Anne Frank (Behind the Scenes: Anne Frank) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 13.30 Wkrótce premiera: Say It Isn't So (Coming Attractions: Say It Isn't So) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 14.00 Zbliżenia: Javier Bardem (Extreme Close-Up: Javier Bardem) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 14.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Vivian Vance (Mysteries and Scandals: Vivien Vance) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 15.00 Wkrótce premiera: Dziennik Bridget Jones (Coming Attractions: Bridget Jones's Diary) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 15.30 Domy sławnych ludzi (Celebrity Homes) - reportaż (60 min.) 16.30 Za kulisami: Wonder Boys (Behind the Scenes: Wonder Boys) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 17.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Ostatnie dni Jackie O. (True Hollywood Story: The Last Days of Jackie O.) (Część 1) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 18.00 Portrety gwiazd: Carnie Wilson (Celebrity Profile: Carnie Wilson) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 19.00 Za kulisami: Spy Kids (Behind the Scenes: Spy Kids) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 19.30 Wkrótce premiera: Złota (Coming Attractions: Zlota) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 20.00 Zbliżenia: Enya (Extreme Close-Up: Enya) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 20.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Judy Holliday (Mysteries and Scandals: Judy Holliday) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 21.00 Wydarzenie: Festiwal Filmowy w Cannes (E! Special!: Cannes Film Festival) - reportaż (60 min.) 22.00 Modelki: Elaine Irwin (Models: Elaine Irwin) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 22.30 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Ostatnie dni Jackie O. (True Hollywood Story: The Last Days of Jackie O.) (Część 2) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 23.30 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 24.00 Portrety gwiazd: Carnie Wilson (Celebrity Profile: Carnie Wilson) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 01.00 Za kulisami: Spy Kids (Behind the Scenes: Spy Kids) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 01.30 Wkrótce premiera: Złota (Coming Attractions: Zlota) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 02.00 Zbliżenia: Enya (Extreme Close-Up: Enya) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 02.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Judy Holliday (Mysteries and Scandals: Judy Holliday) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 03.00 Wydarzenie: Festiwal Filmowy w Cannes (E! Special!: Cannes Film Festival) - reportaż (60 min.) 04.00 Modelki: Elaine Irwin (Models: Elaine Irwin) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 04.30 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Ostatnie dni Jackie O. (True Hollywood Story: The Last Days of Jackie O.) (Część 2) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 05.30 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 WOT z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki E! Entertainment z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2001 roku